


【木丸】请君入瓮

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25386544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Kite Eishirou/Marui Bunta
Kudos: 2





	【木丸】请君入瓮

*靠爱发电，ooc预警  
*部长 木手 x 实习生 丸井  
*情人节居然搞了木丸

1.  
比嘉新招了一批实习生，据甲斐的小道消息，里面有一个是董事会直接塞进来的。  
“啊——？” 平古场压低声音，凑近甲斐，“叫什么啊，我们是不是得注意点，别得罪别人。”  
“不知道啊，我也是道听途说。”  
“什么什么？” 田仁志坐着椅子平移过来，甲斐顿时感觉头上笼罩了一片阴影。  
“裕次郎说实习生里有个关系户。” 平古场解释。  
“哦，有就有呗，跟咱们又没关系。”  
甲斐刚准备说点什么，被敲玻璃的声音打断。三个人直起身子往玻璃门那边看去，知念修长的身影倚在门边：  
“开会了朋友们。”

“作为部门的次长，甲斐君，” 木手推了推眼镜，一记犀利的眼刀扫过去，“希望下次你可以记得组织每周例会。”  
甲斐正襟危坐，不住点头。  
“这周任务都完成的不错，各位再接再厉。” 木手将一张纸放在会议桌上，“因为新垣君请了两个月的病假，所以我向董事会申请了一位实习生来帮忙。  
平古场拿起自己的笔记本挡住脸，朝甲斐讲悄悄话：“诶你说那个走后门的会去哪里？”  
“平古场君，我看的到你。” 木手善意地提醒了一下，“你在跟甲斐君说什么？”  
甲斐向平古场投去一个 “成事不足败事有余” 的嫌弃眼神，说道：“我之前听说这批实习生里有一位董事会直接安排的，凛刚才问我是哪一位。”  
没想到木手并没有责备， 反而伸出手敲了敲之前拿出的那张纸：“事实上，就是分配到我们部门的这位。”  
“我看看……丸井文太，” 知念将那张简历拿起来一边浏览一边念出关键信息，“罗德岛设计学院平面设计专业……哟，还是个高材生。”  
木手点点头，抱着臂扫视了一圈：“不管这位丸井君是什么背景，来了部门就只是实习生而已。各位做好本职工作，一些琐事可以交给他去做。下个月就开秀了，大家加油。散会。”

平古场三步两步追上前面走着的甲斐，说：“到最后也不知道这位丸井君到底是何方神圣，希望是好相处的人诶”  
“就像永四郎说的，当做普通实习生就好了。” 甲斐拍拍平古场的肩，“别太担心了，凛。”  
平古场挑了挑眉，心说你和永四郎都是领导阶级当然不懂我们平民阶级的担忧。

2.  
周一大清早，部门在照例的晨会后开始了紧张的工作。甲斐正准备去打印室拿文件，看到玻璃门外一个面生的清秀男生正对着他们办公室探头探脑。  
“有事吗？” 甲斐走到玻璃门那问道。  
“啊，” 男生笑了笑，“请问木手部长的办公室在哪里？”  
甲斐上下打量了一下男生，宽松的棒球服，深色的仔裤，脸上还带着一副夸张的浅色墨镜，一头红发格外显眼——活脱脱一副涉世未深的少爷模样。  
心下有了数，甲斐礼貌地做了个手势，说道：“部长办公室这边。”

甲斐将他带到办公室门口便转身离开了，丸井探头往里看了看，戴着眼镜的男人正认真的对着电脑浏览什么。丸井歪着头敲敲门，没等木手说话便自顾自走了进去。  
“您好，我是实习生丸井文太。”  
木手皱着眉，将视线从电脑上挪开，看向丸井，问道：“丸井君，没人告诉你上班该穿什么吗？”  
丸井低头看看自己那身潮牌，不是很有所谓的样子：“这不是设计部门吗？”  
“那也是正经公司部门。” 木手有些不耐地起身，边扣西服边从丸井身边走过，头也不回的说，“希望明天丸井君能换身合适的衣服，现在请跟我来。”  
丸井视线追着木手的背影，半晌后迈出步子跟上，嘴角隐隐勾起。  
——这部长身材倒是不错。

3.  
平古场一早就注意到丸井那一身衣服，等木手走回自己办公室，就挪着椅子凑到丸井身边：  
“诶你这是新款吧，好好看！我都没买到！”  
“嗯？” 丸井低头扯了扯袖子，“前辈需要的话我给你个代购，货很全的。……刚才部长批评我了，说不是上班的衣服。”  
“上班嘛，还是稍微正式点好，” 平古场拍拍丸井的肩膀，“不过永四郎人很好的。啊对了我叫平古场凛。”  
“谢谢平古场前辈，” 丸井笑笑，“之后请多指教啊。”

甲斐找了些不算难的活给丸井，随口指导了两句发现这实习生工作上手非常快，悬着的心当即放了下来。再看丸井和办公室的人都相处的不错，心想这年头性格这样好的富二代还真是不多见。  
中午的时候平古场带着丸井去了食堂，丸井跟在他身后转悠了半天，最后两人终于找到坐在角落的甲斐他们。  
“诶丸井只吃这么一点吗？” 甲斐看着丸井的餐盘问道。  
“啊……” 丸井不好意思地吐舌，“我不太习惯吃食堂……”  
“丸井肯定吃不惯这种平民食堂吧，” 平古场大大咧咧地说道，被甲斐瞪了一眼后才意识到自己似乎冒犯了对方，“不好意思啊丸井我没别的意思。”  
“没事的，我只是比较习惯吃自己做的便当，今天忘记带了。”  
“诶——？你还会自己做饭吗？” 甲斐惊讶地问道。  
知念适时地说：“丸井国外留学的时候肯定是自己做饭啊。”  
丸井连忙朝知念点点头，扫视了一圈又问道：“木手部长不来吗？”  
“永四郎肯定还在忙，他就是个工作狂。” 甲斐毫不留情地点评，说完又看向丸井，“不如丸井去给他送饭吧。”  
身为一个优秀的实习生，丸井当然的应下了这个差事。

“打扰了——”   
丸井敲敲门走进木手的办公室，将打包好的饭盒放在桌上，自己坐到木手对面的椅子上掏出手机玩了起来。  
木手将文件保存好，摘下眼镜揉了揉眉心：  
“很感谢，但是丸井君还有什么事吗？”  
“没有啊。”  
“那你为什么还待在我的办公室？”  
“监督部长吃饭啊，我的任务。”  
“……我觉得你的任务应该只是来给我送饭。”  
“嗯嗯，” 丸井十分敷衍地点点头，“就当我加班。”  
“……” 木手一时竟然有些没办法，干脆不再搭理丸井，边接着浏览手边的资料边慢条斯理地吃起午饭。

“部长~” 丸井不知什么时候凑了过来，手撑着头表情玩味的看着木手。  
“丸井君又有什么事？”  
“部长有女朋友吗？”  
木手好像没听见一样。  
“那有——男朋友吗？”  
深吸了一口气靠在椅子上，木手双手抱臂，眼神说不上友善：  
“你到底想说什么？”  
“好奇而已啦，” 丸井笑着拆了个棒棒糖塞进嘴里，“没人说过木手部长工作的时候很帅吗？”  
“丸井君，身为一个实习生，你打听得有点太多了。”  
“是吗？” 丸井撑着身子又往木手的方向挪了几公分，放轻了声音小声说，“那作为你们董事的儿子，我打听的算不算多？”

从木手的办公室拎着空饭盒出来后，丸井一直保持着十分愉悦的样子。路过田仁志的办公桌时，甚至大方地送了好几包零食过去。  
甲斐抱着咖啡刚落座，丸井就凑了过来：  
“甲斐前辈，我有个事情想问你。”  
“嗯，你说。”  
“木手部长那么忙怎么没个助理啊？”  
“哦永四郎啊，” 甲斐警惕地朝大办公室门看了一眼，又低下头来小声说，“他前后招过好几个，没多久就又辞退了。其实他工作的时候还是蛮难搞的。”  
丸井点点头表示理解，又说：“那我行不行啊？”  
“啊？”  
“我去做他助理，甲斐前辈觉得怎么样？”  
甲斐凝神看了丸井几秒，严肃发问：“怎么年纪轻轻就这么想不开呢？”  
“我觉得，跟木手前辈一起能学到很多东西。而且木手前辈总是那么忙的话总会有处理不好的事情吧。”  
甲斐抱着咖啡杯想了想，朝丸井点点头：“……我知道了。我会跟永四郎说的。”

4.  
第二天一早，木手还没进办公室就远远看到了丸井的身影。  
他倒是听话，今天便乖巧地换上了一身剪裁精致的西装，袖扣一看就价格不菲。看到木手走近，丸井停下手上的事情，朝对方微微倾了倾身子：  
“部长早上好啊。”  
“早上好，丸井君。” 木手看看桌子上整理好的资料，对丸井说，“虽然不知道你用什么方法说服了甲斐君，但我的助理不是那么容易当的。”  
“诶——” 丸井故作夸张地上前两步，大睁着眼委屈地看向木手，“部长对每一个新来的助理都要来这么一次下马威吗？”   
木手也不闪避，保持着极近的距离欣赏了一会儿对方伪装出的可怜神情，勾起嘴角：  
“是不是下马威，丸井君可以自行体会。”  
说完绕过丸井，径直坐在办公桌前，随手指了指自己的杯子：  
“记得以后早上准备一杯美式。”  
“是——” 丸井拿起杯子往门外走去，快走出门时又回过头，像刚想起来般对木手说，“每天喝咖啡对身体不好，我会给部长换成红茶哦~”

虽然但是，丸井觉得木手在故意刁难他。  
明明可以一次性打印的文件木手非要分三次给他，打印室又在别的楼层；每天要用到的资料早就分门别类整理好了，结果还要一遍一遍不断确认直到把丸井问烦为止；近段时间更是连高层会议都不亲自出席了，让丸井一个人抱着笔记本在会议室里听到快睡着，还美其名曰让实习生长长见识。  
要一个富二代长见识，我信你个鬼。  
沉不住气就输了，丸井气鼓鼓地想，但终究还是有点愤愤不平，从小到大哪受过这么些委屈。

木手快速瞥了一眼坐在工位上生闷气的丸井，几不可闻地笑了笑。

含着金汤匙出生的孩子，享受着优越的生活条件的同时，也背负着避免不了的刻薄偏见。木手听说分配来的实习生是大股东的亲戚时，也有些不痛快。他带着甲斐那帮人一路走到今天，其中的艰辛大概只有彼此清楚。卑鄙的手段用过不少，卑劣的人也见识过许多，木手深知他如今拥有的一切有多来之不易，要想顺利地走下去，除了坚持，还要时刻提防明枪暗箭。  
这些负面的、消极的因素，木手笃定丸井是没有真正领会过的，眼神骗不了人。  
其实并没有想要特别针对丸井，只是偶尔不痛不痒的捉弄一下对方，会觉得很有意思。丸井并不像他想象中的那样目中无人或者自觉高人一等，甚至可以称得上是脚踏实地，当然，如果忽略掉他对自己偶尔的轻浮言语。

董事家的宝贝儿子很聪明，如果能一直跟着木手学习下去，不出时日便能独当一面。加上背后还有结实的靠山，丸井往后只会顺风顺水，想要的东西皆唾手可得。  
真让人羡慕啊，丸井君。

5.  
比嘉之前和某个品牌签了个秀场设计的活，这任务自然是落在木手他们部门头上。临近开秀整个部门忙的不可开交，每天不到转钟根本熄不了灯的地步。但因为丸井是实习生，身份又特殊，木手特许他每天到点就能下班。  
“那可不行，老板没下班呢我这个助理怎么也得陪着吧。” 丸井核对着新的资料头也不抬地说。  
“丸井君，恕我直言。以你的资质想来之后也不会甘于屈就在我们这个部门，与其发展成难以割舍的模样，不如现在就少参与一些，对你，对我们来说，都比较好。”  
“部长怎么就知道我不甘心呢？” 丸井将整理好的资料放在部长办公桌上，绕到木手身后弯腰凑近，低声说，“我没什么远大理想，也不缺钱，无非是对部长您比较有兴趣而已啦。”  
“再说~ 您之前教给我的那些事情，我可还没来得及一一奉还，所以说，” 丸井伸手帮木手整理了一下衬衫，语气暧昧，“做好打持久战的准备吧，木手部长。”  
“呵呵，” 木手轻笑，将丸井不太安分的手拉开，不着痕迹地抚摸了一下对方的手腕内侧，随即快速的松开，“职场生存小tip，不要把心里想的都说出来，尤其是当着你上司的面。”  
“既然丸井君这么上进好学，那就去多帮帮甲斐君他们吧。”

再怎么跟木手不正经，丸井做起事来还是挺靠谱的。专业知识扎实，被邀请参加的秀也去过不少，不管是建议层面还是执行层面都帮上了不少忙。都说共患难能拉近距离，一行人对丸井更加另眼相看，更别提小公子还经常半夜请他们吃宵夜。  
好容易设计出了三套完整的方案，大家都松了一口气，赶忙将资料整理好交给木手审核。正好他们点的奶茶也刚刚送到，除了木手的其他人便坐在办公室抱着奶茶闲聊。  
“丸井真了不起啊，” 甲斐夸赞道，“我还是第一次见有人能忍受永四郎的工作节奏这么久还没辞职。”  
丸井仰着脸朝甲斐做了个wink。  
“诶丸井，你实习期结束后还留在这里吗？” 平古场问道。  
丸井做了个鬼脸：“那前辈希望我留下来吗？”   
“我希望我希望！” 田仁志快速举手，“别的不说你带的零食都好好吃”  
“就工作的角度来说，我也希望丸井能留下来，” 知念声音低沉，“毕竟这个部门不能只有我一个人负责画图。”  
丸井感激的看了一圈，其实他自身也很喜欢这个团队，氛围好效率高，但是……  
“这个我也说不好啦，还得看部长之后让不让我留下来。”  
“诶？永四郎肯定会答应的啦，” 甲斐安慰他，“再说他要是不同意你就稍微暗示一下你老爸就好啦。”

“甲斐君——”  
木手的声音突然出现在身后，吓得甲斐呛了一口奶茶。看到甲斐生不如死的模样，木手推了推眼镜往里走了几步，面色说不上好：  
“我刚跟品牌方通了电话，他们已经选好了方案。但现在的问题是，临时给我们加派了邀请函设计的活，这周结束前就要。”  
“哈——？” 平古场表情扭曲，“今天不是都周三了吗？”  
“是的。” 木手点点头，“所以我们还有两天的时间。”  
“不是，我们这周五不是还要去布置秀场吗？” 甲斐好容易缓过神来，面色苍白。  
“嗯，” 木手又点点头，“所以只有明天一天。”  
“……能不能直接付违约金啊……”  
“把甲斐君卖了都不一定付得起。”  
知念和田仁志没说什么，已经沉默着打开电脑开始干活了。丸井皱着眉想了想，拿着手机往办公室外走去。  
“丸井君，你要去哪里？”  
丸井的脚步顿了顿，转过身看向木手，眨了眨眼：  
“部长，要是我帮你把这事解决了，能不能答应我一件事？”  
众人顿时停下手里的动作，看向办公室中间站着的两人，甲斐还特地将椅子转了个方向，找了个好角度进入吃瓜模式。  
“哦呀，” 木手好整以暇地笑笑，“丸井君这么厉害？”  
“厉害谈不上，人脉比较多而已。” 丸井不甚在意地摆摆手，“所以部长会答应我吗？”  
“丸井君需要我做什么事情？”  
“做我男朋友。”

顿时一片吸冷气的声音传来。  
木手凝神看着丸井半晌，缓慢走上前，站在离丸井极近的位置，声音低哑：  
“那就看丸井君的本事了。”

等两人都离开办公室后，平古场第一时间发问：  
“永四郎这算不算攀上高枝嫁入豪门？”  
其他几人面色古怪地点点头。

6.  
“喂，仁王。”  
“丸井？你这个点还没睡？”  
“……加班。”  
“哦，恭喜你啊。”  
“少来。拜托你个事，帮我设计一张邀请函，明天要。”  
“……没什么事我先挂了”  
“我那辆R8送你了。”  
“……什么邀请函啊这么兴师动众？”  
“回头跟你说，我一会儿把设计要求发你邮箱。”  
“行吧，车钥匙记得寄给我~ ”  
挂了电话，丸井心情愉快地走回办公室。  
——一辆车换个男朋友，不亏。 

周四下午，丸井将邀请函的设计图恭恭敬敬的放在了木手桌子上。木手拿过图纸仔细看了几分钟，问道：  
“丸井君做的？”  
丸井笑得乖巧：“不是，一个设计师朋友，拿过国际奖项的那种。”   
木手点点头：“我想品牌方一定会满意的。”  
“那部长满意吗？” 丸井眨眨眼，“为了完成任务我可是损失不小啊。”  
木手还是那副公事公办的表情：“品牌满意我自然也满意。”  
“部长好没意思啊——” 丸井黏黏糊糊地撒娇，“明明之前都答应做我男朋友了。”  
“丸井君，” 木手突然笑了笑，“秀办完后我会给你一个答复。”

秀自然是办的很顺利，公司大力嘉奖了木手的部门，还特别人性化得给他们放了两天假。甲斐等人乐不可支，也知道丸井其实算是头号功臣，争相要请他吃饭。  
丸井笑着一一应了下来。  
好容易正点下班，几个人笑着告了别，都说要好好回去睡觉，下周再接着社畜生活。丸井说自己还有些东西要处理，便多留了一会儿。等到办公室都空了下来，丸井才慢慢往木手的办公室走。  
木手果然还没有下班，似乎再做之前的收尾工作。  
丸井坐在一旁的小沙发上，问道：  
“部长，我实习期快结束了，能转正吗？”  
木手在键盘上敲敲打打，没回话。  
“诶奇天烈！你听到我说话了吗！”  
木手干净利落敲下一个回车，保存了文件，关上显示器，这才看向丸井：  
“不能。”  
“为什么！”  
“第一，我已经帮丸井君写好了推荐信，你下个月就可以去更对口的设计公司上班了。第二——”  
木手站起身，给办公室的门落了锁，又将百叶窗拉上，双臂撑在沙发上将丸井包围在胸前：“公司不允许员工之间谈恋爱，如果丸井君留在这里，是想要身为男朋友的我辞职吗？”

丸井笑着刚想说点什么，就被铺天盖地的吻淹没。  
双手被木手用领带绑在沙发上时，丸井终于后知后觉地意识到自己招惹了怎样危险的人物。

7.  
总算抓住你了，小实习生。

END.

【木丸两人真的好适合搞黄。】


End file.
